Perfect To Me
by nicoolerthanyou
Summary: Fill for GKM. I suck at summaries so basically insecure/chubby!Kurt with a very sweet/loving!Blaine. My first multi-chapter fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So welcome to my first multi-chapter fic.**

**I'm n****ot sure how long this will be nor am I sure how often I'll update, but one thing I am sure of, you will find mistakes because this is un-betaed. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, I'm always looking for ways to improve. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story =D. **

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **

Kurt's alarm goes off signaling that it is 7:00am, time to wake up, and get ready for school. It is the first day of a new school year at McKinley High, but for Kurt it just signals the start of another year of slushies, locker slams, and name calling from the jocks. Kurt groans as he rolls over to turn off his alarm before getting out of bed completely. Not really looking forward to the day. He takes a quick shower to wake up, and does his morning moisturizing ritual.

He makes his way over to his closet, standing in front of his full-length mirror, naked, he sighs as he sees what he always sees. He hates the fat that is accumulated around his, cheeks, belly, arms, thighs, and butt. Baby fat they call it, it will eventually go away, well, it has been 17 years and still nothing. Pillsbury doughboy is what they've been calling him since middle school. No amount of exercising seems to do anything to help. He glares the stretch marks that extend up his sides and belly. He wishes he could just bitch stare them away.

_I'm never going to get a boyfriend when I look like this._ Not that his chances are that great in the first place, being a gay kid in Lima, Ohio. Maybe in a couple of years when he gets to New York he will worry about that more. But fist he has to do something about this so called "baby fat."

After another 30 seconds of berating himself, and seriously regretting that cheesecake he has for dessert last night, he gets dressed and makes his way downstairs.

Downstairs Carol is preparing pancakes for breakfast in celebration of his and Finn's the first day back to school. His dad reading the paper at the table before he heads out to the shop, and Finn shoving a whole pancake in his mouth before chewing twice and swallowing. Kurt is envious. Finn eats enough food for 4 people each meal, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. I guess being the quarter back of the football team with all the intense training and conditioning is where all those calories go.

His dad looks up from reading the paper spotting Kurt entering the dining room "Hey bud, excited for your first day back?"

Internally Kurt groans if only his dad knew about the bullying he would know that no, Kurt wasn't excited, "Yeah dad. Can't wait to see my friends." Well that wasn't a complete lie, he was excited to see his friends from glee again, most of whom he hasn't seen over summer vacation. He mainly spent his time with Mercedes, and Rachel having sleepover's every few weeks.

"Good morning Kurt," Carol greets him with a smile, "what kind of toppings would you like of your pancakes?"

"Uhh, no pancakes for me thanks, Finn and I are running late as it is." He says looking at Finn who is shoving yet another pancake into his mouth. "Come on Finn." He says practically pushing his stepbrother out the door. Kurt grabs a banana on his way out to eat in the car.

* * *

It is a new school and a new year for Blaine Anderson. After transferring from Dalton Academy to McKinley High over the summer. He thought he might get a head start in making some friends before the new school year, and joined the swim team. Ever since he was a kid Blaine enjoyed swimming so he thought _why not_. Over their six-week summer training camp he was able to meet some of the guys on the team. They were all pretty solid guys, they didn't seem to care or treat him differently when Blaine told them that he was gay. Blaine liked spending time with them, even going with them to a few end of the summer parties.

On the first day of school, Blaine was organizing his locker when another member of the swim team, Josh, approaches him "Hey man." He greets "Hey Josh."

"Nice jacket." Josh smirks thinking that he is being funny.

They are both wearing the same letter man jackets but Blaine decides to amuse him "Thanks, yours is alright I guess."

"Ha ha very funny Blaine" Josh says clearly un-amused.

"You started it" Blaine adds.

"So what's your schedule looking like this year?" Josh asks looking over to the paper in Blaine's hand "Damn man, do you have any class that is not AP?"

"Uhh P.E?" Blaine retorts "but if they did have an AP P.E. class I'm sure my parents would find a way for me to take it."

"Well I guess we won't have any classes together man. My P.E. is 5th period." Josh shrugs.

"Ah well that sucks" Blaine was hoping to have someone in his classes that he knew._ Maybe some of the other guys are in my classes, _He thinks.

As Josh goes off on a rant about the new Call of Duty coming out soon, something catches Blaine attention across the hall, and then he sees _him_, his breath hitches. He is the most gorgeous boy Blaine has ever laid eyes on. His eyes light up as he laughs at something the small brunette girl next to him says. They are the most beautiful eyes Blaine has ever seen, and Blaine is sure that that shade of blue is now his new favorite color. His skin looks like fine porcelain and he has adorable round rosy cheeks. His smile is infectious and his laugh, oh how Blaine wants to make him laugh just to hear that wonderful sound.

"Blaine - Blaine! - EARTH TO BLAINE!" Josh yells.

"What?! Yeah. Sorry. Ummm." In that moment Blaine sees that the small brunette girl has left and he is now by himself, now is his moment "I Uhhhh—I gotta go. See ya at practice." Blaine says before making his way to the boy across the hall, having this overwhelming need to meet him.

As he gets closer he can see that he is not the kind of guy Blaine thought he would be attracted to. He always thought that the kind of guys he would be attracted to would probably look like one of the men featured in the magazines he keeps under his bed. But right now Blaine couldn't care less about those men in those magazines.

As Blaine finally reaches the beautiful boy he clears his throat, as the boy looks up Blaine extends his hand and says "Hi, my name is Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review chapter 1. Ever review was a gift to me so thank you, and thank you to everyone who has followed or put this in their favorites, you guys are the best.**

**So I was motivated by the response I got and I wrote this part WAY sooner than I thought I would and it is long than I plan on chapters being, but never the less enjoy! **

**Oh and things that are ****_Italicized_**** are things they are thinking.**

* * *

For Kurt, everything seemed to happen so fast. One minute he was talking to Rachel the next he hears someone clear their throat. As he looks up he spots the red and gold jacket which means either one of two things were about to happen, a sticky ice cold facial or a locker slam that was sure to leave a bruise.

On instinct Kurt flinches away as the stranger extends their hand, bracing himself for the painful event that was sure to happen.

But nothing happens. He stares at the stranger wide-eyed.

"Hi, my name is Blaine." The jock before him has his hand extended for a handshake, and a genuine smile on his face.

_Wait. what?! Is this a trap?_ Kurt glances around trying to spot other jocks that maybe looking at them, but doesn't see any.

Blaine is confused for a second. _Why does he look so scared? Did I come on too strong? _he wonders. Blaine finally relaxes as the other boy reluctantly takes his hand and says "Kurt."

"Kurt" Blaine echoes, quietly testing the name on his lips, internally doing cartwheels for learning his name. Blaine hand lingers for a second longer than socially acceptable, not ready to let go of Kurt's hand. Then he realizes, He has no idea what to say _Shit, I didn't really think this through. _

Kurt looks at Blaine expectantly, finally retreating his hand as his eyes dart around the halls, he seems on edge. _Way to make him uncomfortable _Blaine silently scolds himself. Kurt's movements and posture remind Blaine of a gazelle checking its surroundings for a predator that may come out and attack it. "Are you looking for someone?"

"What? – um, no." Kurt replies, looking everywhere but at the jock in front of him.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence goes by before Blaine quickly thinks of something, **anything **, to say.

"Uhhh... So Kurt," Blaine starts, smiling when as he says Kurt's name again, "I was wondering if you could help me? I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could tell me where room 184 is?"

In that moment Kurt makes direct eye contact with Blaine for the first time. He looks closer at the guy standing in front of him. His hair slicked back with way too much gel. He has the most charming smile on his face, and his eyes, are they **glowing?** Kurt tries to decipher what color they are. _Brown? Gold? Green? A combination of all three?_ Kurt was pretty sure Blaine is the personification of the perfect Disney prince.

"Room 184." Kurt says surprised "You're in Mr. Rolland's AP Calc class!?"

Blaine shrugs and chuckles "Yeah."

_Handsome, a jock, and he's smart. Next he is going to tell me he can sing like Norbert Leo Butz and dance like Fred Astaire. _"I - I was just about to head over there actually. I'm in that class too."

Blaine can hardly contain his excitement _we share a class together!_ "Awesome, now I know someone I actually have a class with." Giving Kurt a smile that makes his heart flutter. "Shall we?" Blaine asks gesturing for Kurt to lead the way.

Kurt blushes, "Yeah, okay." they both head down the hall together in comfortable silence. Kurt can see Puck and Finn eyeing them carefully, ready to step in at the first sign of trouble. _Blaine seems like a nice guy, or maybe he just doesn't know yet._

As they round the corner at the end of the hall, Kurt sees the familiar flash of red and gold, followed by the shocking, slap in the face feeling of the cold, wet, sticky slushie hitting him. "WELCOME BACK LADY HUMMEL!" He hears Karofsky shout as he high-fives Azimio. The slushies starts seeping in his cloths and down his back. _Great, I knew this was gonna happen._

It is then at Finn and Puck step in "KAROFSKY!" Finn shouts pushing him up against the lockers pinning him where "What the hell is your problem with my brother?!"

"My problem" Karofsky says shoving Finn off him "is your faggot brother strutting his fat, faggy ass all over this school."

"You better watch it Karofsky!" Puck warns

"Or else what Puckerman?" Karofsky inquires, shoving Puck across the hall. Puck come back charging at Karofsky pushing him back into the lockers behind him.

The four boys start shoving each other back and forth but just before things get too heated coach Beiste and Sue are running down.

"Hey, HEY!" coach Beiste yells pulling the two sets of boys off each other, "THAT'S IT! DOUBLE SETS OF CONDITIONING DRILLS FOR ALL FOUR OF YOU!"

The four football players groan. Sending each other death glairs.

"Alright everyone the party's over, get to class!" Sue shouts through the halls.

Blaine is in shock _What the hell just happened?_ Blaine rushes towards the ice covered boy. "KURT?! KURT! Are you okay?" _Ugg stupid Blaine! Of course he's not okay!_ "Uhhh I mean…. is there anything I can do?"

"Umm, no…." Kurt shivers and he feels the ice sliding down his back "I think – I think I'm just gonna go clean up." He says grabbing chunks of ice out of his hair and cloths.

"Well at least let me help." Blaine says brushing some of the ice off Kurt's sweater. _It looks expensive. Wait is he wearing McQueen? _

"No. Umm, Blaine that's all right. I - I'll manage." The bell rings signaling it is time to get to class "Besides you'll be late for class." Kurt says staring at the floor. He is humiliated, he just wants to get as far away from here as he can, crawl into a ball in the corner and eat a Snickers bar, or two, to make himself feel better.

"They've ruined your sweater." There was no way Blaine was going to let Kurt off by himself after all that. "Come on, the locker room should be empty right now."

Kurt sighs, _Why does he care?_ Kurt nods, and they make their way to the boys locker room.

* * *

Once inside the locker room Blaine heads towards his locker where he keeps a change of cloths for after practice. "Here you can borrow my cloths." Blaine says handing his spare shirt to Kurt.

Kurt eyes the shirt, before taking in Blaine's body structure. _No way is that gonna fit me! He is so skinny, and no doubt probably toned under all that. _A blush rises and Kurt starts to turn red from the neck up from think of what Blaine looks like shirtless. _No no no, we don't need another Finn incident. No falling for straight guys. _

"Oh.. uh.. that's okay I - I have a change of cloths in my locker. Besides I have gym next period so I'll change then. Thanks though." Kurt has already embraced himself enough today he doesn't need to make it worse by trying to squeeze into a shirt two sizes too small.

Blaine shrugs and sets the shirt aside. Kurt gets some paper towels and makes his way over to the sink as he starts to dab at the stains in his sweater. He hopes he can save it.

"So…" Blaine starts; clearing his throat "Does this happen to you a lot?" he says wetting another paper towel and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt stops his movements and looks at Blaine before taking the wet paper towel, he sends a quick smile Blaine's way. "Thanks." He says, it's almost a whisper. "Umm. The slushies, not so much anymore. They usually prefer locker slams and name calling, probably because then don't have to pay for the slushie."

"KURT THAT'S TERREABLE!" Blaine is furious. What gives those guys the right to hurt him like this.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're the only openly gay kid at this school." Kurt quips and then freezes when he realizes what he just said. He looks at Blaine waiting for him to repulsed or call him a fag or **something **.

Blaine notices the look of fear on Kurt's face after what he had just said. He doesn't like that look on Kurt's face, but he is quick to put him at ease. "Well not anymore."

"Huh?" Out of all the things Kurt was expecting him to say that was defiantly not one of them.

Blaine chuckles "Is that surprising?"

"Well, ummm… " Kurt is speechless _Well this changes things. _

Blaine laughs. Another moment goes by before Blaine gets back to the serious matters, "Kurt, have you tried telling someone? Your parents?"

Kurt sighs, "I've tried, nobody cares. And I can't tell my dad he just suffered from a heart attack less than a year ago, I can't put that kind of stress on him." For being someone Kurt just met not even an hour ago Kurt was surprisingly comfortable talking to Blaine, It was just **easy **"Besides hasn't been that bad since Finn and Puck joined glee." Kurt adds getting the last of the sticky substance off his skin. His cloths on the other hand will be another battle he will have to tackle when he gets home.

"Finn is your brother?"

"Stepbrother. It's recent but he is a good brother." _Geez Kurt just spill your entire heart out to this guy why don't ya._

Blaine smiles and nods "So… Are you almost finished up? We should get to class." He says throwing Kurt a reassuring smile.

"Y - Yeah, yeah." Kurt nods, throwing the paper towel, gathering his things and heading out of the locker room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly.**

**- Nicole x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up this morning with over 20 email alerts of people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I totally did a happy dance in my room at 6am. The response I've been getting from this story is overwhelming. I'm so humbled by everyones kind words and encouragement and can only hope that I don't disappoint. So maybe I plotted this chapter out in my head at work and totally skipped dance class today to write it as a thank you to you guys. Alright enough with the chit chat now, I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

It's the end of the second week of school. Kurt and Blaine have become what some may call friends. The only time they really interact is in Clac class where they sit next to each other and help each other out whenever they get stuck on a problem. Kurt just thinks that Blaine is only talks to him in class because; well there are only 12 students in that class to begin with. It doesn't bother Kurt much, he knew once Blaine found out how the jocks treat him he wouldn't want to be around him. That day in the locker room was just pity. At least he's not the one throwing slushies and slamming him into lockers.

Blaine on the other hand, thinks Kurt is endearing and loves when Kurt blushes. Especially whenever they accidently, and maybe a few times on purpose, brush up against each other in class when one is looking over at a problem the other is doing. They way Kurt turns red and looks away so Blaine can't see how flustered he is. Blaine is just taking it slow. He slowly wants to get to know Kurt, and enjoy every second he has with him, and waiting for the perfect time to make his move. No need to force anything to happen. So when the perfect opportunity struck on Thursday Blaine was not about it let it pass him by.

It's lunchtime; Blaine gets in line to buy lunch with some other guys from the swim team.

"Uggg Coach Roz as gone more psycho than usual" Noland complains "Every muscle hurts, ones I didn't even know I have!" he says while rubbing his sore shoulders.

"She always does this, we have 2 weeks before our first meet so she kills us now and then lets us rest up a few days before hand." Ian informs him, senior and captain of the swim team.

"I need to shave off 5 seconds off my 100m butterfly to even have a chance at winning. That kid from Carmel High is insane. I swear he is shooting up something." Josh says.

Blaine nods, as he turns to grab a tray at the start of the line. It is then that he spots Kurt. He is with that girl he was with the first time he saw him, and another girl, no doubt both probably in the glee club. He over hears a bit of their conversation.

"You forgot your wallet again?" Rachel says exasperatedly.

Kurt really didn't forget his wallet he just didn't want to be around people while he ate. It made him self-conscious but sometime he has to bear through.

"It's not a big deal Rachel I'll just eat when I get home." Kurt replies annoyed by Rachel's tone. By home what Kurt really meant was in his car after going through the McDonald's drive through. At least there will be no meathead jocks to make pig noises behind him while he eats.

"Boo, let me pay for you. You can just pay me back some other time. You can't just starve" Mercedes offers.

"No really I'm fine, and I'm not starving. I can wait an hour and a half until I get home." Kurt insists, putting up no room for argument from the two.

Blaine hears this and takes it upon himself to get two of everything, two sandwiches, two bags of chips, and two Gatorades. _I hope Kurt likes at least one of these flavors _

"Whoah, someone's hungry." Noland comments.

"Blaine I don't suggest eating all that right now. Coach Roz is still on her conditioning spree. All that is gonna end up in the pool." Ian says.

"Relax guys it's not all for me" Blaine informs them, taking out his wallet to pay for the two lunches. "I'll see you guys later."

Josh, Ian, and Noland are left standing there giving each other confused looks, before they shrug and head over to the table with the rest of the swim team.

Blaine makes his way over to the table Kurt is at with what he is assuming is the rest of the glee club.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greets.

Kurt looks up at the sound of his name. His eyes widen when he sees Blaine.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He says gesturing to the vacant seat next to him.

Kurt looks at the rest of the glee club all of them staring at him and Blaine. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina seem smitten. While Finn, Puck, Mike, and Same at the other end of the table are giving him death glares _be anymore creepy guys_ "Uhhh.. No, of course not"

Blaine sits next to Kurt and sets his tray down on the table.

As soon as Blaine sits down he sees the guys from the swim team staring at him as if he just grew a second head. He is not quite sure what their problem is with the glee club and more specifically Kurt. But right now they don't matter, he can deal with them later, right now he wants to enjoy his lunch with Kurt.

At first Kurt wonders why there is so much food on Blaine's tray. It's not as much as Finn usually eats, but it's still a lot. Then he remembers reading something about Michael Phelps eats something around 12,000 calories a day.

"So… umm… This might be weird but, I - I over heard you telling… uhhh" Blaine pauses realizing he doesn't know the two girls names. Looking that them hoping they would get his hint, as they say.

"Rachel"

"Mercedes"

Blaine gives them both a warm smile of thanks. "Rachel and Mercedes, that you forgot your wallet at home. So I thought I would just get lunch for the both of us." Blaine finishes by setting a sandwich and a bag of chips in front of Kurt.

Blaine feels like he just walked into the lion's den. They are all **staring **not even trying to be sly about it, just full on **STARING. **

Kurt doesn't know what to do. He has never had anyone buy him lunch like this before. Blaine's gentlemanly gesture is not doing much to help Kurt's crush right now. "Wow, Blaine…. Umm, T-Thank you." _What else am I supposed to say? _He looks over at Rachel, Mercedes and Tina who all have the same look on their faces. Rachel mouths "You've got some explaining to do." Kurt internally groans.

Kurt picks up the sandwich and unwraps it. _It would be rude not to eat it. Right? _Kurt pushes away his insecurities and takes a bite. At the corner of his eye he can see Azimio at the football table pantomiming how a pig would eat, laughing and hi-fiving each other. Kurt puts on a brave face and tries to ignore them and concentrate on Blaine.

Blaine is oblivious to what is going on across the room. "So, Kurt" Blaine starts. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe study over the weekend, our first Calc test is coming up on Monday."

Kurt almost forgot.

"A test already? It's like the 2nd week of school." Finn butts in.

"That's how AP classes are Finn" Kurt answers him, turning back to Blaine "But yeah a study session would be great" _Then maybe after we can have a make out session. WHOAH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! _Kurt really hopes that if Blaine has a super power that it's not mind reading.

"Great! So uhh… Saturday?" Blaine asks. "I have practice in the morning but I'm free after lunch any time."

"Yeah yeah. That works for me. We can study at my place." Kurt offers, and immediately regrets it when he spots Finn. _Uggg this is going to be, for lack of a better word, interesting._

"Alright. Here" Blaine says taking out his phone and handing it to Kurt, "Give me your number."

_Did Blaine just ask me for my number? It's so he can contact you about studying Kurt, nothing more._ Still not helping his crush. "Yeah okay." Kurt says taking Blaine's phone, trying to keep his hand still from the nerves he is feeling. Kurt imputes his number, and gives it back to Blaine when the bell rings signaling lunch is over.

They both stand, heading towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"So I'll text you." Blaine says, giving Kurt his 'prince charming' smile.

"I look forward to it." Kurt says enthusiastically flashing him a smile as well. Then he is struck with the horrible realization of what he said and how he said it. _GREAT, Now he is going to think that I'm a creep. Why do I allow myself to talk._ Kurt silently berates himself, his smile long gone from his lips, as he turns to walk away from Blaine eyes glued to the floor.

They head in opposite directions down the hall. Kurt get about 20 feet away before he feels a buzzing in his pockets.

**1 new text message **

**From: Unknown number **

Hey you. Smile =)

Kurt turns back around to see Blaine looking at him with a content grin on his face.

Kurt swears his heart skipped a beat. Kurt laughs, and sends Blaine a genuine smile, a blush rising on his face. _It would be so easy for me to fall for you._

Blaine will forever have that moment of Kurt etched in his mind, like the first time he saw him, he looks so full of joy, so alive, but what's different this time is it's for him. _I'm falling so hard for you._

* * *

**Hides inthe corner. Let me know what you think.**__

**-Nicole x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I first want to apologize about not putting a trigger warning so I'm gonna say it now. There are some things that may be triggering to people who have suffered from binging, while Kurt does not have a full on binge eating disorder he does have some symptoms so keep that in mind when reading.**

**I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this part which is why it took me so long to write, and why it is a bit shorter. In the end I'm not exactly thrilled by it because I was stuck for a while, but I still hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Blaine had swim practice after school that day. Ian was right, Coach Roz was out to kill them today. He was definitely going to feel it for the new few days.

After practice in the locker room Blaine was approached by Josh and Noland. "Dude, what was that today at lunch with Piggy?" Josh says

Blaine raises an eyebrow, "Piggy?" _They can't be talking about Kurt. Can they? _

"Yeah, Hummel." Noland informs him.

Blaine doesn't get it. Yeah sure Kurt wasn't ripped by any means, but he wasn't fat either. He was perfect in Blaine's eyes. He looks so cuddaly, Kurt was more like a teddy bear than a pig. _I wouldn't mind cuddling with Kurt. _He images what it would be like to nuzzle Kurt's cheek, pulling him in close, and pepper kisses down his neck while taking in his sent, Blaine allows himself to drift in that fantasy of what it would be like to cuddle with Kurt for a moment longer. "Why do you guy's call him piggy? I don't get it." Blaine finally asks.

Noland laughs, "We read 'Lord of the Flies' freshman year. They showed the movie in class after we read it and someone on the hockey team pointed out that Piggy looks like Hummel."

"Yeah people have been calling him that ever since, that along with Pillsbury Dough Boy, but that is kind of a mouth full." Josh fills him in chuckling "Why did you get him lunch anyway, didn't your parents ever tell you not to feed the animals at the zoo." Josh laughs high-fiving Noland congratulating himself for making, what in his mind, was an awesome joke.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Blaine nearly shouts, everyone in the locker room turn their attention towards the three boys, Blaine lowers his voice but his anger is still evident in his voice "Kurt is not any of those things! He is kind and compassionate and doesn't deserve to be called horrible names and treated way!" Blaine defends.

"Woah!" Josh says putting both his hands up in a surrender position.

"Yeah dude, calm down its just Hummel. Everyone gives him a hard time, especially the football and hockey team. It is just how things work around here. Remember when they dumped pink paint and glitter all over him." Noland says.

Josh laughs "Yeah man that was hilarious. He really looked like pig that day. Or that one day where everyone went around poking his belly and making the Pillsbury Dough Boy sound."

Noland is now laughing uncontrollably "YES! YES! PRICELESS!"

Blaine could feel himself starting to get angry, _what is wrong with these people _"Well not anymore, back off Kurt okay?" Blaine says with a serious tone.

"Why is Piggy your boyfriend now?" Josh teases and Noland laughs.

"Don't call him that!" Blaine threatens. His blood was boiling. Blaine knows nothing good ever comes from violence but right now punching Josh in the face seemed to be very appealing.

"Don't call him what, Piggy, or your boyfriend?" Josh continues with the teasing, laughing thinking that he is being funny.

Blaine tries to calm down, he knows they are just joking, but enough is enough. His hands are clenched in fists trying to contain his anger.

"OH SHIT! You have the hots for Hummel" Noland points out.

Blaine takes a deep breath and sighs, trying to calm himself down a bit as he says, "Come on guys. Lay off Kurt. Please. For me?" He can't look either of them in the eye right now with out wanting to connect his fist with their face.

Josh and Noland look at each other and shrug "Yeah sure we'll lay off, we were just messing man." Noland says

"Yeah and besides it is not us you need to be worried about, Pig—I mean, Hummel is the football teams top pick of people to torture." Josh adds.

Blaine finally calms down. He doesn't know what to do. First the slushy now he finds out all THIS, he can't image the hell Kurt has gone through. Yeah sure he has been bullied, he is a gay kid in the middle of Ohio, but it was never this bad. He has the overwhelming need to wrap Kurt up and taking him to a place where pain and humiliation doesn't exist. Where he can be happy and full of life without a care in the world.

* * *

Its Friday night and Kurt is over at Rachel's for a sleep over with Mercedes and Tina. They are all dressed in their PJs spread out on Rachel's bed, having a Real House Wives marathon. A commercial break comes on when Rachel finally asks, "So Kurt, are you ever going to tell us what is going on with you and Blaine?"

Kurt glares at Rachel hoping he could convey his response of "Shut the hell up Rachel" in one look.

"Yeah Kurt, what was all that at lunch yesterday?" Mercedes adds.

Kurt knew this was coming. "It was nothing, he is my friend, we have calculus together it is not a big deal" _Well I think he is my friend. Acquaintance? Would you buy an acquaintance lunch? _he tries to brush it off non-saliently hoping his answer would be good enough and they would move on, but Kurt knows better than that.

"That wasn't nothing Kurt." Rachel replies "A hot guy bought you lunch."

"And did you see the way he looks at you" Tina joins the conversation.

Kurt had no idea what they were talking about. "Looks at me how?"

Tina is about to inform him when Mercedes cuts her off "Never mind that, but you like him don't you?"

"I uhhh, I -I mean yeah sure he is a nice guy." Kurt starts to blush "He just feels sorry for me after that slushie on the first day of school." He sighs.

"I don't think so, I think he really likes you. Don't you guys have a study date tomorrow? Plus he is soooo hot! I think you should go for it." Rachel says picking at the bowl of popcorn in front of her.

"It's not a date we just have a test on Monday and I'm the only one in the class he knows, and besides Rachel no way a guy like Blaine could ever be in to me." Kurt says.

Rachel furrows her eyebrows "Why not? You're a catch Kurt."

"Because – Look at me" he gestures to himself "I'm not exactly the guy most gay guys go for." He says barely above a whisper, he ducks his head playing with the hem of his pajama shirt.

"Kurt, everyone is insecure about something, but you shouldn't let that hold you back from being happy." Tina supplies.

Kurt sighs, _they are never going to let this go_ "What make you guys so sure he is even into me? He is just a gentleman by nature. He is nice to everyone that is just how he is."

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes look at each other knowing that neither of them are going to convince Kurt. "I'm so gonna love saying 'I told you so' when you guys get together." Rachel says smiling a knowing smile.

"Whatever." Kurt mumbles glancing at the TV seeing that the commercial break is over. "Shows back on. Turn it up." He rather have them focus on the drama on the screen than on his on life.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I'm nervous about this chapter, but I know what I want to do for the next part and I'm pretty excited about it so hang in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had every intention on having this chapter up last week but ya know life gets in the way. Updates are probably gonna slow down a bit I'm in the process of applying to grad school and I have the GRE to study for and blah blah blah you all don't care. Anyways, as an apology for the long wait I give you an extra long update. Extra long as in twice the length of previous chapters. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, follow, and favorite this story since last chapter. I hope to continue to write a story you all stay interested in and enjoy. **

* * *

The day was finally here. Well not finally it has only been two days but still, to Kurt it has been the longest two days **ever **. Blaine said he would be over by 4:30pm to study. _Blaine is gonna be here, in my house, in my room. Oh god I need to clean my room! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR!? _Kurt thinks as he start to tidy up his room straitening up the papers on his desk and doing a bit of dusting. Kurt kept his room naturally clean so there wasn't much to do. He heads over to his closet and starts filing though it looking for the perfect outfit.

Kurt looks over at the clock on his nightstand **3:00pm** it reads. He still had an hour and a half and the entire house to himself. His dad is spending the weekend in Columbus for an election event, Carol has to work late at the hospital, and Finn left a few hours ago saying something about Puck and Call of Duty, level 15 prestige, Kurt always just tunes him out at that point. _Maybe I should prepare some snacks, or make some cookies, I wonder what kind of cookies Blaine likes. _Kurt decides to make classic chocolate chip cookies before Blaine arrives.

He heads down stairs, pre-heats the oven, mixes the dough, and puts it into the oven to cook for 12 minutes, before he starts to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen, leaving it cleaner than it was before. The timer for the cookies goes off and Kurt sets them on the cooling rack. He stands there for a couple of minutes not sure what to do next. He grabs a cookie still a bit hot he blows on it a little to cool it off and he starts nervously eating it. 5 minutes, Blaine was going to be there in 5 more minutes. _Ugg Kurt this is ridiculous. It's not a date. Then why am I so nervous? _He thinks picking up another cookie. There is a little nagging voice that says_because you like him._ and he wants to yell back _yeah well it doesn't matter because he doesn't like me!_ It is then that the door bell rings.

Kurt calms himself; he wants to laugh at how ridiculous he knows he is being as he answers the door.

Before him is Blaine looking ever so gorgeous in his black polo and bowtie, with tight, but not as tight as Kurt's, red pants that are cuffed at the bottom, his hair gelled, and a charming smile on his face.

Blaine is first to speak "Hey Kurt!" he takes in Kurt's appearance he is wearing a some what loosely fitting gray button down shirt with a light scarf wrapped around his neck, enough for the cool autumn weather, and skinny jeans that hugged Kurt's curves beautifully.

"Hey, Blaine. Come on in." Kurt says moving out of the way to allow the younger boy inside.

Blaine takes in his surroundings Kurt home is about the size of his house. There are pictures all over the walls, a flat screen TV over the fireplace, and a grandfather clock in the corner. To anyone it would look like an average home, but the feeling Blaine gets very warm and inviting. He then notices the pleasant aroma of freshly baked cookies which adds to the already very homie atmosphere. "Are you baking cookies?" He asks.

"Umm. Y- Yeah I made some for us as a study snack, they are chocolate chip." Kurt says heading over to the kitchen and putting the now cooled cookies on a plate.

Blaine follows him into the kitchen "I love chocolate chip. It smells heavenly!"

Kurt blushes "Uh thanks, I hope they taste as good as they smell." Kurt turns to face Blaine, plate of cookies in his hand.

Blaine grabs one and takes a bite it is warm and chewy. "Mmmmm," Kurt turns even reder at the noise Blaine makes "Kurt, these are so good!"

Kurt lets out a chuckle "Thanks. So... Calculus, are you ready to crush some derivatives!"

Blaine laughs "Ready when you are." He says grabbing another cookie from the plate Kurt is holding.

The pair head upstairs to Kurt's room where they spend the next two hours studying, notes and books spread out over Kurt's bed and floor, going over the three chapters they needed to know for their test on monday. Good thing they both took decent notes and were able to help each other on the sections and problems they didn't understand.

"Ugggg! Okay that's it. That's everything. We are going to ace this test!" Blaine says really enthusiastically for a guy who just spent the last two hours filling his brain with calculus equations. "Are your parents going to be home soon?" Blaine asks.

"No, my dad is in Columbus for an election event, he is running for congress against Sue and her campaign against the arts. He just entered the race a week ago so he has some time to make up on the campaign trail and election events. Doesn't help he also has to run as a write in candidate as well." Kurt says.

"Wow! Kurt that's amazing, you must be really proud." Blaine says.

"Yeah I am." He smiles "Anyway, Carol is working late at the hospital, and Finn is at Pucks." He finishes. Kurt was getting really comfortable with Blaine, he enjoyed having him around, and would at least say they were on their way to becoming really good friends. _friends_

"Oh cool. S-Soo do you wanna order a pizza or something? I'm starving. My treat!" Blaine offers looking hopefully truth be told he really doesn't want to leave yet.

Kurt can't help but smile _always such a gentleman._ "First you buy me lunch, now you want to buy me dinner Mr. Anderson?" his voice a bit deeper than normal. _Where did that come from? Was I just flirting?_

_Was Kurt just flirting with me? _Blaine's brain short wires for a second before he starts doing a mental happy dance.

"No, please let me pay this time. I owe you from lunch on Thursday" Kurt insists.

Blaine nods "Yeah, okay." Who was Blaine to argue with that? Blaine calls in the order they get a pizza half BBQ chicken for Kurt and the other half with pepperoni, bacon, pineapple and jalapenos for Blaine.

"Eww, Blaine really?"

"It's delicious! And the pizza guy said it will be here in about 30 minutes"

Kurt shrugs "If you say so. At least you didn't get it with those tiny salty fish. My dad loves those."

"My brother Cooper likes those too. They always smelled terrible. I ate one once, it was like I poured a mound of salt in my mouth." He cringes at the memory.

Kurt laughs, his dimples prominent on his rosy cheeks, his eyes scrunch and sparkle. Blaine breath hitches he can't help but stare and take in the beautiful boy in front of him.

Kurt catches how Blaine is looking at him, it makes his heart warm and lets him hope that maybe that look means something more. "Shall we go down stairs?"

Blaine nods and allows Kurt to lead the way.

They head downstairs and decide to put on a movie while they wait for the pizza to arrive. They decide to put on The Lion King. 15 minutes into the movie the doorbell rings signaling the pizza has arrived. Kurt heads to the door to answer it, wallet in hand. He hands the guy a 20 taking the pizza, setting it on the table and sitting back down next to Blaine.

"Mmm I love pizza" Blaine comments opening the box and grabbing a slice. "Thanks for paying."

"Yeah no problem." Kurt says as he grabs a slice too. They both return into comfortable silence sitting close on the couch 'watching' the movie, stealing sideways glances at one another. Half way through Hakuna Matata the movie suddenly cuts and the TV screen turns black, they are suddenly in the dark. It takes a second for Kurt to realize what is going on.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I think the power just went out."

"Oh okay, good, at least I know I didn't just go blind." Blaine teases he can't help but laughing at his own joke.

"Shut up" Kurt says playfully laughing at his obvious observation mentally face palming himself "Oh, just wait one second. One of the few times where being obsessed with Yankee Candles and splurging at their sales becomes useful." Kurt feels around for the lavender scented candle and lighter he knows are on the small table next to the couch beside him. He finds the lighter and flicks it on. "Got it." He says lighting the candle.

He starts to feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He sees that the caller ID says Finn, he answers it "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, so I'm probably gonna stay the night at Puck's because his mom says it is not safe to drive during a black out with no street lights. Can you let my mom know when she gets home? She is not answering her phone."

"Yeah sure Finn."

"Thanks bro. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya." Kurt hangs up and turns to face Blaine or what he can make of Blaine in the dimly lit room. "That was Finn he's staying the night at Puck's because of the black out it is not safe to drive with the streets so dark. So maybe you should stay too? At least until the power turns back on."

"Y-yeah that's okay. Umm, let me just call my parents and let them know." Blaine says taking out his phone to phone his parents.

Kurt continues to make his way around the living room lighting candles that were set out already, and heading upstairs to get the others he has stored in his room. He sets them all around the living room so the room is better lit.

By the time Blaine gets off the phone with his parents the living room is engulfed in the smell of lavender, jasmine, with a hint of vanilla. _Kurt_ is what he will always associate this smell with now. "They say it's fine." He tells Kurt.

Kurt nods as he goes to light the gas fireplace as well for extra light and warmth. "So what would you like to do now?" Kurt asks. "We can go over what we studied today, or I think we have some board games around here somewhere." Kurt suggests.

Blaine ponders over the choices of what they could do with the power out when it comes to him. "Let's build a fort."

"A fort?" Kurt says with a raised eyebrow. "Blaine you're 17 not 7." He adds.

"Oh come on Kurt it will be fun. Pleeeeease!" Blaine gives Kurt his puppy eyes and a pouted lip that makes it impossible for Kurt to say no to. _That look should be illegal. He is like an adorable puppy._"Alright, lets build a fort."

They start getting to work building their fort in the living room Kurt gets the extra sheets from the linen closet and pillows from the mountain of pillows on his bed. Blaine pushes the couch back and moves the coffee table to the side so they have room to build their fort in front of the fireplace. The pizza still on the coffee table Blaine puts there barley touched dinner in the fridge for later, not like it is gonna do anything to keep it from going bad with the power out.

Kurt comes back with an arm full of sheets blankets and pillows. They start to hang the sheets using string, safety pins, and thumbtacks. Enjoying their time together constructing their fort laughing when sheets fall on the other person, hitting each other with pillows, careful not to knock over any of the candles. They argue over how their fort should be constructed. "A teepee structure Blaine really? No, if we are going to do this we are doing this right." Kurt says setting up the sheets for a more of a house structure, his idea eventually winning out in the end.

Blaine chuckles and starts to daydream letting his imagination wander for a bit. He starts imagining him and Kurt purchasing their first place arguing over what color to paint the living room, or what wallpaper to hang in the bathroom. And of course Kurt wins out in the end not because he is right, which he probably is, but because Blaine wants to make him happy. It was a nice dream but not something he should be thinking about at this point, but a future with this wonderful boy was something he defiantly craved.

Kurt throws a pillow at Blaine. Blaine snaps back into reality. "Hey!" Blaine says as he is suddenly jolted out of his wonderful thoughts. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me Anderson?" Kurt teases.

Blaine laughs and throws the pillow back at Kurt. "I'm helping see." He says grabbing another sheet to pin together.

With the sheets finally hung they cover the bottom of their fort with a layer of pillows and comforters making it look very cozy. Finally done, Kurt is the first to enter the fort lying down in his left side, making himself comfortable in the nest of pillows and blankets. He sighs as he closes his eyes, relaxes, and takes in the cozy atmosphere of the sent of the candles with the warmth of the fireplace and fluffiness of the pillows beneath him.

Blaine takes in his surroundings the dimly lit room, the light flicker of the candles and the fireplace surrounding them adding what some people would consider a romantic setting to everything _if only we had some music_. Blaine looks down to see Kurt in their fort nuzzled in the pile of pillows relaxed, not a care in the world. It is the first time he has seen Kurt completely at ease _he is so beautiful_ he wants to keep Kurt like this forever. Away from the bullying at McKinley, away from whatever other worries Kurt has in his life. He wants to wrap Kurt up and taking him to a place where pain doesn't exist, where he could be happy and content forever. _If only such a place existed._

Blaine slips in next to him, lying down on his right side facing Kurt, as he also cuddles into the pile of pillows and blankets. Feeling Blaine's presence Kurt opens his eyes to see Blaine staring at him. "Hi." Blaine says just above a whisper. "Hi" Kurt softly says back.

"I'm glad you suggested we do this" Kurt says smiling. "It was a lot of fun."

"Mmmm" Blaine agrees, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Blaine stare deep into Kurt's eyes getting lost in the swirls of blue, green, and turquoise.

Kurt can feel his cheeks start to flush and his heartbeat speeding up with the way Blaine is looking at him, as if he is staring right into Kurt soul. _Is he closer than he was before? _

Blaine gently brings his left hand to caress Kurt right cheek, thumb running across Kurt's cheekbone and down to where his cheeks are red. Kurt's eyes go wide with fear? Confusion? Surprise? Nervousness? Blaine can't decipher. Blaine doesn't know what compelled him to caress Kurt's cheek but it just felt right in the moment. He continues tracing down the side of Kurt's face and across his jawbone.

Kurt leans in to Blaine's touch, relaxed _Don't over think it, not now._ Kurt tells himself. _God that feels good. _

Blaine moves in closer their lips only a few inches away now. Blaine allows his thumb to come across Kurt's jaw to his chin and up to caress Kurt's bottom lip. His eyes never leaving Kurt's as he leans in even closer looking for any hint that Kurt wants him to stop. He looks into Kurt's eyes all he sees now is want and desire. That is all Blaine needs as he finally leans in completely, his left hand cupping Kurt's cheek, his lips capturing Kurt's soft lips in a tender kiss. Kurt kisses back, breathing in Blaine. His right hand finding a place against Blaine's neck, his mind unable to process a single thought other than _**OH MY GOD, BLAINE ANDERSON IS KISSING ME!**_. The kiss was amazing, wonderful, and everything he wanted his first kiss to be, with exception of it being too short. Blaine pulls away resting his forehead against Kurt's panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Wow" Blaine finally says as he starts to come back down from could 9, taking in how beautiful Kurt looks with his cheeks flushed his lips plump from their kiss. "Yeah." Kurt agrees.

"W-was that okay?" Blaine says starting to feel insecure about his somewhat impulsive decision to kiss Kurt in that moment he just couldn't help himself. Their foreheads still connected Kurt nods "Yes." A few more moments of comfortable silence goes by before Kurt asks, "C-can w-we do that A-again?" starting to get nervous again.

Blaine smiles at how adorable Kurt is when he's nervous. He leans in again kissing Kurt with more pressure and more passion than the first one. Allowing themselves to get lost in each other's lips. Blaine allows his tongue to come out and lick Kurt's bottom lip, not wanting to push by invading his mouth and freaking him out. Kurt lets out a groan from the back of his throat at the sensation and allows his lips to part, his tongue coming out to caress Blaine's. Blaine moans at the sensation of Kurt's tongue meeting his, he wants more but knows they should take it slow and he reluctantly pulls away.

Only a few seconds later and the lights flicker back on. They look at each other as they both start laughing. "Perfect timing." Kurt comments.

Blaine comes down from his laughing fit, becoming serious again. He looks at Kurt as if he hung the moon and the stars, "Have dinner with me on Friday night." He says pushing away a strand of hair that fell in front of Kurt's eyes.

The action causes Kurt to blush even more if that was even possible. "L-like a date?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine. He can see that Blaine is serious.

"No not 'like a date' an actual date." Blaine says "Please?" He adds with his charming smile.

_Blaine just kissed me and now he wants to take me out on a date. Best day ever!_ "Y-yeah, I'd like that, a lot actually."

"Great" Blaine says his smile getting even bigger _I have a date with Kurt Hummel_ he sings over and over in his head. "We should probably get this all cleaned up. It's getting late." He suggests.

Kurt looks at the time on his phone, its almost 10:00pm which isn't too late for a Saturday night but Kurt knows that Blaine lives just on the outskirt of Lima by Westerville which is a 45 minute drive, if you speed. Kurt nods "Yeah, we probably should". Blaine stands up and helps Kurt up. They go around blowing out the candles, taking down their fort, stealing glances at each other while folding up the sheets and putting them away.

When they are finished Blaine collects his books and backpack from Kurt's room and Kurt sees him out the door. "I had a lot of fun tonight Kurt, thanks for agreeing to study with me." Blaine says

"Yeah anytime." Kurt says not wanting the night to end but quickly reminds himself he has an actual date with Blaine on Friday. Kurt gathers up some courage as he takes a step towards Blaine and plants a chaste kiss on his mouth. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Night Kurt." Blaine says as he turns and tries not to skip to his car. Kurt finally closes the door when Blaine's car pulls away. Leaning against the closed door Kurt catches his breath. He can't help the huge smile he has on his face as he mentally replays the events of that night in his head. _**BEST DAY EVER! **_

* * *

**That's it for now. Feedback is always appreciated even if it is just a few words. Until next time.**

- Nicole x 


End file.
